


Valentines Roses

by Loveless_Loveagain



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Loveagain/pseuds/Loveless_Loveagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide struggles to get Kaneki to understand his true feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Roses

It was a peaceful, quiet day in February. The sun was shining, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Birds chirped and a gentle breeze blew as students went about their days at Kamii. It was a beautiful day! Not a single day could be more beautiful. Too bad, Hide was stuck inside, running errands for the captains of the Valentine's day festival as they all worked to get everything ready for the event.   
Hide panted softly as he ran down the stairs, listening to music while carrying bags of decorations and a roll of poster prints for another group who didn't make it today. The things he did for people, sheesh. He made it into the courtyard where students were bustled , listening to one woman in charge who was shouting out orders and looking over a clipboard. She was a stout young lady with dark hair pulled back in a lazy bun. Hide trotted up to her, shaking his headphones off. “Where do I put these, Yue?” he asked.   
Yue looked up at him and frowned. “What are you grabbing that stuff for? That was Nishio's job today,” she said, looking over the list of jobs to make sure.   
Hide shook his head. “Nishio wasn't in his room today. Probably out with Kimi again,” he said, readjusting the materials in his hands. They were kinda heavy. She rolled her eyes and pointed over to a group of people who were putting up various decorations.   
“Give the decorations to them and go get the posters cut. Like you were supposed to do in the first place, Nagachika,” she said and Hide nodded, bowing his head to her before running off to do as he was told. It was only three days before Valentine's day and he had plans of his own he wanted to put together. He had a special someone he needed to confess to.   
After a few more hours of running around, dropping shit, cutting fliers and bumping into people, Hide was now running around putting up said fliers and handing them out to people not on the committee. The festival committee always gave him the informant job, given he was the best with people personality wise. However, he seemed a bit distracted, looking to finish the work quickly.   
One of his friends he was speaking to noticed his jitters and nudged him. “What's the big idea, Nagachika?” he asked.   
Hide's eyebrows twitched together. “Big idea?” he asked.   
The man nodded. “Yeah, you aren't selling this like usual. You got somewhere to be?” he asked.   
Hide blinked at the question and he rubbed the back of his head, looking down. “Uh...Well, yeah.” he answered quietly. “Actually, can you tell Yue that I'll be here tomorrow? I really have to go.” he said pulling out his phone and looking at the time.   
The man arched a brow. “Got a date?” he asked.   
Hide simply grinned. “Something like that. Cover for me?” he asked pleadingly, clasping his hands together.   
The man rolled his eyes and patted his back. “Fine. But just this once.” he said and Hide grinned.   
“Thanks! I owe you one.” he said before shoving everything in his back pack and jogged off. He felt like he was running everywhere today. 

Kaneki had worked all day in the cafe, smiling to himself. Hide and himself were going to go a book signing and he was rather excited. Though it was getting a little late, close to closing time actually, and Hide hadn't even come around. Normally he came in the morning for a cup of coffee and a chat, but nothing of the sort happened today. He cleaned out a small tea cup, looking up when their manager said they could go home for the day.   
“Yes sir,” he said quietly, walking back with Touka to get changed.   
Touka undid her ribbon and sighed. “What's your problem, half ass?” she asked, noticing Kaneki seemed a bit gloomy.   
Kaneki blinked and looked up at her before looking away quickly. “Oh it's nothing. I'm just being unreasonable.” he said, scratching his chin.   
Touka squinted at him and shrugged. “Whatever you say.” she said, not really carrying one way or another. He could handle himself. She walked off to her room and Kaneki waved to her before going to a spare room to change into some more casual clothing, jeans and a t-shirt under his favourite blue hoodie. He stepped downstairs, slipping his eye patch back on over his ear. He looked around the cafe, his face falling a bit when he saw Hide still wasn’t there. He checked his phone, looking over the only message Hide had sent him that day.   
From Hide: Sorry I couldn't make it this morning, my alarm didn't go off on time and I was running late for a test. I'll still see you later though! It's a promise :)  
He smiled softly and sighed, exiting Antieku with ease. He locked up, gasping when he turned and saw Hide sitting on his bike, holding a small bouquet of flowers and a new book in his hands and a grin on his face. He had gone to three different florists to find the perfect bouquet for Kaneki. He knew he couldn't get him chocolates so flowers were the next best thing. “Hey.” he smiled.   
Kaneki looked over the other, eyeing the flowers. They were all his favourites. “Hey, Hide...What are the flowers for?” he asked curiously.   
Hide blinked. “Huh?” he asked.   
Kaneki arched a brow and pointed. “The flowers? In your hand?” he asked quizzically. Hide pulled his hands from behind his head and looked at the flowers, seemingly confused before smiling. “Oh these! Some homeless girl was selling them. I couldn't let her go hungry so I bought a bunch.” he lied, shrugging lightly.   
Kaneki squinted suspiciously at him. “Who are they for?” he asked.   
Hide arched a brow. “Who? Why, you want em?” he asked offering them to him.   
Kaneki blinked and blushed. “What?” he asked. Hide smiled.   
“Cus I got em for you.” he said, watching Kaneki's cheeks deepen in color.   
“H-hide...” he said shyly, blinking when they were pushed into his hands, along with the new book. “Wha- what's this now?” he asked utterly confused, watching Hide as he lifted his leg off the bike and leaned his bike against a tree so he could stand.   
“The book's for you too.” he smiled.   
Kaneki stared at him before looking at the gifts in his hands. “Hide...this is-”   
Hide waved him off. “Never mind that. You ready to go?” he asked with a smile, lifting his bike from the tree and took hold of the seat and a handle. Kaneki pushed his eyebrows together and sighed, deciding it was best to not fight with the other. He'd tell him sooner or later.   
He put the book in his bag and nodded. “Sure. Where to?” he asked. The book signing wasn’t for another hour or so so he wondered what they would do in that time.   
Hide started walking. “To the book signing, of course. I know it's not for a while, but we should get there early anyway. I went to one once and I just barely got to the front before he left.” he said and groaned. “It sucked major balls, man. I waited in line for like three hours. And as much as I love standing in line, I'd prefer if this date wasn't spent in one.” he said with a grin.  
Kaneki decided Hide didn't mean 'date' as an actual date and he nodded quietly. “Sure,” he said walking with him with a small smile. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed spending time with his long time friend. He chuckled along with a story the man was telling about Yue chewed out Nishio for getting caught doing the nasty in the club room. “She yelled for like an hour before Nishio could get a full sentence out. It was hilarious. I wish I could'a gotten it on video.” he laughed, and sighed, wiping a faux tear from his eye before turning to the other, excitement in his eyes. “So! What's been up with you? You get into any ghoul-y business?” he asked with a grin.   
Kaneki blinked at the question and he frowned a bit. “Not really, just work. I've been trying to get to classes but it's hard.” he said softly, scratching his cheek.   
Hide arched a brow at this before sighing. “You've been starving yourself again haven't you?” he asked and Kaneki blinked.   
“Wha- No! Of course not,” he said putting his hands up and he looked down when given a hard stare from the other. He couldn't spend time with Hide freely if that were the case. “It's just hard when you're surrounded by people who don't think ghouls should exist. It's hard when you're in a building where literally everyone is unknowingly disgusted by you. It makes me wonder what their food thinks of them,” he said softly.   
Hide listened, his face softening and he sighed softly. “Kaneki, what you are and what you need to eat to survive is not your fault. You, Touka, Nishio...any ghoul that works hard to put off that they're human is more human than any asshole who hates what they don't know. Let them say what they want, you're just trying to survive with what life's given you. Just like everyone else. You aren't violent, you aren't a killer, you're just a dorky college student who reads too much.” he said nudging him with a small smile. “You know who your friends are, don't let morons who refuse to learn get you down.” he murmured.   
Kaneki listened to him, feeling his heart thud in his chest. Hide had always been so kind and so understanding of what he was going through. Even when he didn't quite know, he still tried hard to help him feel better. He could see how upset he was, even when he wasn't showing anything and do all he could to make him feel better. Hide was truly his best friend. He smiled softly to himself, feeling his cheeks warm just a bit. “Thanks, Hide.” he said softly, looking down at the sidewalk, unaware of the loving smile Hide was currently giving him. 

They walked along, reaching the book store with ease while bantering. By the time they had walked in, Hide had Kaneki laughing softly about an absurd comic book he was reading. Hide locked up his bike and they walked into the store, seeing only a few people were in line. Hide smiled and entered with Kaneki. “Now would be a good time for you to take out that book I gave you,” he said with a soft smile.  
Kaneki tilted his head before looking down at his bag. He handed back the flowers before reaching into his bag and pulled out the book. He didn't really look at it before shoving it into his bag before so he gasped quietly. “This is...This is Takatsuki Sen's newest book! I thought they were all sold out!” he said in shock before looking to Hide who was bashfully scratching his head. “How did you get this?” he asked.   
Hide smiled lightly and pushed his hands into his pockets. “I worked a few extra days and saved up and waited in line three hours for it. That's the last copy before it restocks again in a month or two.” he said softly. “I figured you'd want to have it for today.” he said softly.   
Kaneki was speechless. “You...I can't believe you. Hide, I could kiss you right now.” he said without thinking as he looked at the book. Hide blushed lightly before the man waved him off. “I-I didn't-”   
“Don't worry about it.” Hide said, punching his shoulder lightly, getting a smile from the other.   
“Thank you, Hide.” Kaneki said softly.   
Hide smiled softly at the other before rolling his shoulders. “Yeah, that's me: best friend of the century.” he said with a smirk. Kaneki smiled at him.   
“You really are.” he said quietly.   
Both of them were silent for a little bit before Hide spoke up a bit. “So...You know there’s a Valentine's day Festival at the school in three days...” he started and Kaneki looked up.   
“ What? There is?” he asked and Hide rolled his eyes. “Yeah there is. I've been working with people on it since January, Kaneki.” he said flatly.   
Kaneki pursed his lips. “Sorry, well what about it?” he asked.   
Hide's face changed from the flat expression he was giving his friend to a slightly more embarrassed look as his eyes averted to the wood grain of the floor. “Ah, well...I was going to ask if you wanted to, uh...well...” he paused and cleared his throat. “I-I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me.” he said quickly. Kaneki blinked a few times before smiling lightly.   
“Sure. I don't see why not.” he said quietly.  
Hide blinked and smiled brightly. “Really?!” he asked taking Kaneki's hands, cupping them in his own.   
Kaneki blinked and blushed lightly. “H-Hide?” he asked and looked down. “W-well yeah, why not? Friends go all the time right?” he asked, unsure of why Hide was acting like this. Hide pushed his eyebrows together before realizing that Kaneki was an idiot. He pulled his hands away with a small sigh and a smile.   
“Yeah! That's exactly what I meant.” he said, scratching his cheek shyly.  
Kaneki eyed him for a moment before dropping the matter. After another twenty minutes of catching up with each each other the line opened up for the signing. It wasn't long before Kaneki was face to face with his favourite author. The woman smiled up at him. “Evening, who can I make this out to?” she asked, taking his book and clicked her pen.   
Kaneki cleared the lump in his throat before smiling shakilly. “K-Kaneki Ken.” He said shakilly, excitement bubbling up in his stomach. Hide smiled softly as they talked, Kaneki simply gushing to the woman about how perfect and talented she is and how he loved her books.   
She smiled, taking the compliments in stride while writing her signature and a little note of her own. “Thank you for your kindness and support. Goodness you're adorable.” she said sweetly, causing Kaneki to blush like an idiot.   
“T-thank you miss.” he said softly and took his book back from her.   
She smiled at him and looked to Hide. “Who's your friend?” she asked.   
Hide blinked and smiled lightly. “Nagachika Hideyoshi.” he said with a smile, shaking her hand gently.   
She smiled at him, shaking his hand and leaned back in her chair. “Take care of your friend. He seems to get flustered easily.? She giggled and he chuckled to her.   
“You’re right about that.” he said and suddenly Kaneki wanted to go.   
“Hide..” he whined, tugging the man's sleeve.   
Hide rolled his eyes and smiled. “Well thank you for your time, Have a nice night miss.” he said with a gentle nod and she waved.   
“Same to you.” she said cheerfully as they left.   
Kaneki whined once out of ear shot. “What was that??” he huffed out, embarrassed.  
Hide pushed his hands in his pockets. “What was what? You do get flustered easily.” he responded, leading Kaneki over to the in store cafe.   
Kaneki frowned at him. “I don't.” he muttered looking down at the book and flowers in his hands before placing the book back in his bag.   
Hide rolled his eyes and threw his arm around the man's shoulders. “Oh hush. Black coffee, right?” he asked ruffling Kaneki's hair. “I'll pay.” he smiled.   
Kaneki blinked and shook his head. “You don't have to. I've got money.” he said and this ensued a petty fight between who got to pay for the coffee before they got there and Hide saw that he was short a couple dollars, leaving Kaneki to pay for their drinks. Hide tried the coffee black before sticking his tongue out. “Ugh, how do you live with this stuff?” he asked.   
Kaneki blew on his coffee quietly. “It's not like I have a choice in the matter. Milk and sugar make me sick, Hide.” He said softly, making a face as he watched Hide dump some cream and sugar in his cup before stirring it in with a soft sigh. “You have it rough buddy.” he said empathetically, knowing how Kaneki used to love his cappuccinos.   
Kaneki simply rolled his shoulders in a shrug and continued to sip his coffee. They sat in the cafe and drank their coffee for a bit before they decided to start walking home. They continued to talk quietly with each other, laughing occasionally and shoving each other with a smile. Kaneki stopped when they got to a crossroads. “You live in the other direction...Go on that way.” he said, not wanting Hide to be riding around in the dark.   
Hide looked over at him. “Huh? No I can walk you home.” he said softly. Kankei shook his head.   
“It's dark and dangerous. I can handle myself.” he muttered, worried for his very human friend. Ever since Nishio attacked, he couldn’t bring it upon himself to let Hide alone.   
Hide frowned at him but sighed softly. “Fine...And if I don't see you before Friday I'll pick you up at five.” he said softly, smiling at him. “Walk home safe alright?” he asked softly.   
Kaneki nodded and waved. “See you soon. You had better not be late this time.” He called as Hide turned his bike around and mounted it.   
“See you soon.” He smiled and pedaled off, feeling rather proud that he'd finally asked Kaneki out. Now for the real test: getting Kaneki to fall for him. 

Three days later, Hide pedaled quickly from the festival to Kaneki's house, panting heavilly. He'd run all over school, changing out of sweaty work clothes and into nice ones, getting last minute stuff done and what not. Now, so he wouldn't be late he pedaled as quickly as he could to go get the other. He panted, getting there as Kaneki called him. He hopped off his bike, nearly tripping over it in his haste to get up the stairs. “Kaneki!” he called from outside, knocking on the door.   
Kaneki answered a few seconds later, opening the door with a frown. “Hide?” he asked and placed a hand on his hip. “You said you wouldn't be late.” he said.   
Hide groaned out tired. “I know what I said! I got really bust at the festival..” he pouted, rubbing the back of his head. “I'm sorry...” he muttered and Kaneki punched his shoulder lightly.   
“Shut up.” he said fondly and smiled. “Let;s just go yeah?” he asked and Hide smiled and nodded.   
“Yes sir.” he smiled. 

Hide and Kaneki traveled around together on the campus grounds, talking with each other and playing games. Kaneki couldn't last long near the food, however. He didn't say anything but Hide could see his skin getting a bit clammy after about an hour of the smells swirling around him. So Hide brought him closer to were the games were and tried various times to win him some prizes to make up for it and get him some water.   
It darkened quickly around them, easing their tensions as they traveled away from the festival. Hide held a few bags of food with him, mostly sweets and a few fried goods as he walked Kaneki to a grassy field, away from the lights and noise of the festival. Hide plopped down with a sigh and laid sprawled out over the grass, folding his hands behind his head. “It feels good to sit down. Feels like I've been running around all day.” he sighed out.   
Kaneki breathed in the cool, night time air. “It's rather relaxing out here.” he said softly, sitting beside the other with his legs crossed. He looked up at the stars, smiling just a bit. Hide watched him for a few moments, blushing lightly. It was moments like these when he realized how much he truly loved Kaneki.   
He sat up and rested his hands behind him, smiling softly to the other. “Uh, Kaneki?” he asked softly, twiddling his thumbs.   
Kaneki looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. “What is it?” he asked.   
Hide blushed lightly and reached into his pocket. He couldn't order a big one like he wanted to but it was something. He held out a red box with a bow and looked away. “I got this for you too. Happy Valentine's day.” he said softly.   
Kaneki looked down at the box before taking it and smiled. “You didn't have to Hide...” he said, feeling bad that he hadn't gotten anything to return the favor.   
Hide shook his head. “Just open it.” he said softly, looking down with a deep blush. Kaneki arched a brow but looked down at the box and did as he was told, opening the box.   
He looked in, blinking a bit before gasping softly. He gently pulled out the glass case, looking over the beautiful silver trimmed deep red rose. He blushed deeply. “Hide this is..” he murmured looking up at his friend. He smiled softly and looked over it. “it's so beautiful...” he said softly.   
Hide smiled softly. “It's a forever rose.” he said softly. “I couldn't get the gold dipped one cus I needed to pay for food this month but I figured the silver one was more your style anyway.” he explained.   
Kaneki blushed deeply. “Thank you...but you know what red roses mean right?” he asked.   
Hide nodded shyly. “Yeah, I know.” he said and looked up at him, reaching over to gently pull off his eyepatch, looking over his face. That was the face of the man he fell in love with. He smiled softly. “I wanted you to come with me so I could really tell you how I feel.” he said softly, toughing his cheek gently.   
Kaneki gulped a bit. “Yeah?” he asked softly, slightly leaning into the warm hand.   
Hide nodded, looking down before taking a deep breath and met Kaneki's gaze again. “I love you. I've loved you for a long time now...and after the incident I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so badly because after that day, I realized that losing you was a real possibility. I don't want that to happen and, well, I thought if I could just tell you, you wouldn't...I don't know.” He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before looking up again. “I wanted to tell you, I just...I didn't know when would be a good time. And I wanted to ask if you'd be mine.” he said clearly, giving a gentle smile.   
Kaneki listened to him, so amazed that his best friend for so long cared for him like this. He bit his lip in a tiny smile when the man finished and he smiled softly. “Yes, if you'll have me.” he said softly, laughing softly when Hide immediately brightened up.   
“Really?! Yes! Finally!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “I'm not a fuck up!” he said happily, blinking when Kaneki's hands cupped his cheeks and held him there as he leaned in to kiss his lips lightly.   
Hide felt his entire face brighten as Kaneki leaned away, equally as red. “Y-Your not.” he smiled, finding it hard to contain his giddiness. So he had a boyfriend. How exciting! Hide stared at the other, dumbfounded for a moment until Kaneki hid his face.   
“Don't look at me like that!” he whined and Hide grinned, hugging him tightly, kissing at his cheeks.   
“You're so cute Kaneki~!” He cooed, nuzzling his hair. He smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him again as the fire works were announced. He smiled softly, pulling away from the other as he heard others start to approach the field and sit down around them. Couples galore as they all sat and watched the fireworks and among them, Hide and Kaneki were the closest of all. Hide held Kaneki's hand securely in his, leaning his head on Kankei's hair gently as they watched and he sighed. “Happy Valentine's day, Boyfriend.”  
Kaneki nudged him with a blush and smiled softly. “Happy Valentine's day to you too, you dork.” he said softly, enjoying the rest of their time together, kissing occasionally as fireworks went off above.


End file.
